


【DV】科幻AU—The Cell

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 惊悚, 推理, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 预警：OOC，现代AU，中篇（？），伪科幻惊悚，变格派推理梗源：既然写了《The Fall》，那怎么能少了《The Cell》，中文译名《入侵脑细胞》，这部电影对于暴力美学爱好者来说（比如我），可以用一个词形容：ART，上一篇蛋不够暗黑，这一篇看我能不能大力出奇迹本来想写短篇的，但是脑洞太大（我是一个十万公里的黑洞）所以试试中篇结束（作者挖坑不填坑不做人啦）PS：格式很跳（向《脑髓地狱》致敬），希望能给大家带来不一样的感受，好久没说这句话啦：猜中剧情算我输！（感觉这都可以开个系列）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章（23）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了方便大家阅读，我把每章的两小节拆开

23.

等他再次醒来时，又是一副陌生场景。

淡金色绸缎重重叠叠飘荡着，将周围笼罩在一片不刺眼的暖光中，头顶悬挂的巨型摇扇轻轻摆动，却没有一丝清风吹下。仿佛置身于书中描绘的古埃及宫殿，分明是明媚欢快的色调却处处流露出一种令人哀伤的萧瑟。

来自脖子，手腕和脚踝的束缚感，说明自己正像个标本被人固定在冰冷光滑的玉板上，悄悄转动，虽然可以小幅抬起，但只要一用力，金属内侧突起的细小硬刺便在皮肤表面激起密密麻麻的疼痛。

维吉尔紧张的磨了磨牙，这个情况远是他始料未及的。

“你醒了，”但丁掀起帘子，出现在脚边。

上身赤膊，盘曲交结的肌肉如一块块砖瓦堆砌在修长的骨骼上，平坦厚实的斜方肌随身体移动而上下起浮，宽阔有力的胸膛下是线条分明的腹肌，一呼一吸间收缩扩张，紧致柔韧又不缺乏力量。

服饰亦如环境，古埃及男子标准着装——纯白色罗印克罗斯。

包缠式亚麻短裙，带有金丝和红线镶边，垂至膝盖，腰间系着精美缠布，放射状细褶上嵌有淡绿色松石和黄色橄榄石，大臂两侧，脖颈及左耳均带有黄金圆环，点缀着红色宝石，熠熠生辉，华丽耀眼，像极了太阳光芒。

虽然不合时宜，但维吉尔却想笑，我就不该给他念古埃及神话。

“你好像很喜欢，太好了。”

走过来弯下腰，连眼影也模仿的惟妙惟肖，暗红色粉末厚厚地涂在眼眶四周，向上微翘延伸至鬓角，唯一区别大概就是那依旧乱蓬蓬的中分银发。难以想象但丁光头的画面，不过，他还是忍不住抽动脸颊，那一定非常有趣。

“这是我给你准备的礼物，”说着伸手从自己脑袋右侧支起的银盘上取下一个带铃铛的小金环，摇了摇，清脆的叮当。

顿时有种不好预感，他连忙开口，“但丁，你听我说，你已经昏迷8个月了，这里的一切都不是......”

“嘘嘘嘘，”指肚按住嘴唇，阻止自己进一步解释，“现在，安静，不要破坏美感。”

压力消失后，暴露在空气中的乳尖却被用力捏住，维吉尔这才意识到自己原来除了腰间遮羞布外其余部分一缕不挂，几乎赤身裸体展现在对方眼前。

“噌”的一下，面颊通红，“但丁，你.....”想说点什么可大脑一片空白，他张着嘴呆愣的看对方俯下身，用几乎虔诚的姿势亲吻自己的锁骨。

说点什么啊维吉尔！大脑厉声命令，可他却因为害怕而哑了声音叫不出来。

心脏狂跳，手脚僵硬，只有“不”字不断在胸中呐喊，别，不要！

温柔的吻一路向下来到意料之位，敏感肉粒先被火热的舌头卷住打湿，又被整齐的牙齿拽住撕扯，奇异的疼痛让他无法控制想弯曲身体，可稍微挣扎便撞上细针，四肢刺痛。

“啊，停下来！”声音沙哑导致不安的哀求听起来竟像暧昧的呻吟。

对方显然也误会了，低沉的笑声从左侧移向右侧，“我一直好奇男人的乳房玩弄起来是什么感觉，”拉起尖端又突然松手，“别有一番风味。”

这几句使他猛地回过神来，记起自己到底为何而来，“但丁！这不是你，这也不是我，这都不是真的，住手，听我说！啊啊啊啊！”

细丝横穿乳晕，钻心痛从右侧蔓延至全身，维吉尔甩动手臂踢打小腿，此时锁链上的针刺就像毛毛雨。他甚至运动的更剧烈，幻想用次一级的疼痛缓解那逼人的痛苦。对方只是抬眼瞟了一下，用力按住自己，然后面不改色继续手上动作。官感瞬间放大，金属摩擦皮肤，从这边挤入再从那边挤出。

太过真实又太过绝望的清晰感，不对，这不正常！维吉尔大口喘气，心中默念，这不是真的，这不是真的！疼是一种虚拟的幻觉，是大脑在愚弄你，用图像和画面让你想象出这种痛苦，所以这一切都不是真的，都是梦都是梦，不要怕！

但丁低头仔细调整了一会儿，最后点点头弹了下小环，“一个好了，还剩一个。”

铃铛应声歪在一侧，拉动乳头，坠胀的疼痛又让呼吸骤停。他慢慢匀气，“但丁，”努力用冷静的口吻说道，“这是梦，我只是你的一个梦，如果你想玩，为何不到现实中呢？那里有一个真正的维吉尔。”

他也不明白为何这些词语就如此自然而然拼凑在一起，但此时此刻这或许就是最正确的答案。

“不，”扑克牌似的脸上终于有了笑意，“对我来说，你就是真的，”又拿起一个带铃铛的金环，“我也会把你变成真的。”

该死，那句话果然有理，疼痛使人清醒。维吉尔飞快思考着对策，当务之急是尽量拖时间，一直拖到药效结束，拖到他自然醒来。

所以。

“但丁，”轻轻摇头，“只要是梦，终有醒来的一刻。你想想你看看，这周围的一切，这不是你，你是MI5的特工，不是什么埃及王子，”降低音调，柔和的劝解对方，“跟我回去吧，回到现实中，回到你的朋友身边，我们都非常想念你。”

但丁看着他，蓝色玻璃球上浮起一层云雾。

为什么，你会一副要哭的表情？

“不，维吉尔，我会把你留在这里，”对方说得坚决，并充满恶意的扭动金环，啃咬红樱。

“啊！”这次感觉与之前大相径庭，在痛感退下后一股酥麻的满足填满了心房。

“啊~”他开始接受甚至享受这种痛楚，难耐的搓动脚趾，摇晃臀胯，下半身也不争气的有了抬头之势。

但丁注意到三角亚麻布的变化，不怀好意摸下去，用掌心揉搓帐篷顶端，“或许还有两个？”

他惊恐的睁大眼睛，不，这是开玩笑吧？但对方弯起的眼角却说，不，我是认真的。

“崔西！布拉德！”维吉尔大声呼喊，明知希望不大，但，总要试试，这样下去真会死的，“快唤醒我！快一点！崔西！布拉德！有没有人！混蛋！”


	2. 第一章（2）

2.

“这是一种新技术，我们可以通过LCL即Link Connected Liquid，通俗点说就是母液或者在某些文化中被称为‘羊水’，使研究对象进入深层潜意识。众所周知，孕妇体内产生的母液既可以保护婴儿，又能提供必要的营养，而婴儿在母胎中则一直保持深度睡眠状态。但即便如此，沉睡的婴儿亦会对外界环境做出反应，这大概就是生命的迷人之处.....”

可容纳百人的大型阶梯教室座无虚席，连走廊两侧都挤满好奇求知的听众。但丁靠在教室后侧出口旁，微笑着看维吉尔站在讲台上神采飞扬的讲述一堆专业词汇。

是的，他不能完全理解自己的高材哥哥在说些什么，但，这不妨碍他欣赏，重在参与，懂？而且，他也不是完全不明白，蕾蒂整理的计划书但丁依靠维基百科认真读过，所以大概率，他似乎好像应该知道维吉尔的研究方向（是这么形容科学家的成果吧？研究方向，听起来真高级）。

“当然我们也可以通过联机的方式，将两个独立个体串联起来，实现梦中交互，”维吉尔指向屏幕，画面随之切换，“注意，这里依然只存在一个梦境，假如是A进入B的梦境，那么B就是筑梦者，A只是B梦中的一个幻象，但能体会B所体会的一切。”

台下响起细小的讨论声和感叹声。

维吉尔得意的扬头环视四周，正好撞上但丁投来的目光，愣了一下，避开自己继续说道，“可能有同学会质疑，这与20年前的科幻电影《盗梦空间》不是极为相似吗？其实并不一样。真正的梦是无法操控的，哪怕筑梦者也无法控制自己去想或者不想什么。”

走下讲台，“相信在座的各位一定有这种经历，几天或者几个月前无意看到的恐怖画面，突然以一种相似的场景出现在梦中，此时即使你知道自己在做梦，拼命想避免，却也无济于事，因为人是无法操作大脑的，我们只是这台精密仪器的躯壳，”点了点太阳穴，“好的，这节课到此结束，如果有疑问可以发邮件询问。”

但丁等所有人离开，包括那几个一看就没什么脑子仅仅为了在维吉尔面前刷存在感而故意想出许多弱智问题的女大学生。拜托你们赶紧滚吧，维吉尔是不接受师生恋的，劝你们做个人放弃吧，另外，快给我让开，老子是有正经事的！

“你来干什么？”维吉尔浅笑着送走那群叽叽喳喳的母麻雀，转向自己时却瞬间变脸，眉头微皱，不能说不高兴吧，但绝对谈不上喜悦。

可这不影响但丁单向输送正能量，“我来看你讲课啊，学习新知识是作为特工的一种基本技能。”

“是吗？那你听完了，有问题可以发我邮箱，”说完就准备离开。

敷衍，这就是赤LL的敷衍。我给你发短信打电话你都挑着回看心情接，还指望邮箱？怕不是会直接把拉黑或者干脆当垃圾邮件，一键删除。

“喂，等等我，”他快步跟上，“说真的，我之前跟你说的那个项目，考虑的怎么样？”

“但丁，”维吉尔突然停下来，表情严肃，“我想我早就跟你表明过我的态度，我不会跟政府或者军方扯上任何关系，我是一个学者，我做的是研究，我不想成为阴谋里的棋子，更不想让我的成果变为某种工具。”

“哈，看来你是不支持在广岛丢原子弹喽？”但丁心中想笑，他哥哪里都好，唯一毛病就是理想主义，或许是在学校呆久了，周围环绕的都是书呆子，跟一群笨头鹅混久了，看事情总是非黑即白，可真正的社会就是大染缸，哪有什么绝对正义。

“不，你不要混淆概念，”你瞧瞧，又生气的嘟起嘴，“我同意丢原子弹，但对象不是广岛，而是日本的军舰或者军工厂之类的，不是平民不是百姓！”

“维吉尔，维吉尔，战争的残酷就在于你无法选择，就像真正的梦是无法操控的一样。”

“你！”被自己原话回呛，维吉尔从脸颊红到脖子，上上下下都染满了淡淡的粉色，尴尬的张着嘴却提不出一句反驳的论点，与刚刚讲台上伶牙俐齿的教授般若两人。

但丁努力抿住嘴，不能笑不能笑，不然小猫要炸了。

“我不想跟你说话。”

“你干嘛不承认说不过我？”

“滚！”负气之下扭头就走。

“别啊！”他厚着脸皮贴了上去，“难得我请出半天假，一起吃个饭吧。顺便给我补习一下，我确实有几个问题不太明白。”

“滚开！我不想看见你！”

口口声声喊着让自己滚，可依然没甩开塔上的胳膊。

“太迟了，你想吃什么？我恰好知道唐人街旁边新开一家意大利薄皮披萨，一直没机会，走吧，一起？”

“唐人街？那么远？”

“怎么？下午有课？”

“没.....”

“问题解决！”

PS：蛋为何要把哥挂成圣诞树（注意你的措辞），下面会给解释哒  
另PPS：LCL向我大EVA致敬，因为此番是（伪）科幻，所以会掺一点点科幻的梗


	3. 第二章（5）

5.

没上锁，留了一条小缝，有人敲门。他停止打字，抬头高声喊道，“请进。”

棕红色脑袋试探性伸进来，带卷的头发下是一双深棕色眼睛，略塌的鼻尖两侧星星点点散布着几团雀斑，“教授，那个，仪器耗材的报账系统好像出问题了。”

这是维吉尔招的第一个研究生乔西·汤普森，现担任助教，20岁苏格兰人，害羞腼腆，有时迷迷糊糊。

“你登录我的账号试了吗？”

“试了，很奇怪，系统明明显示基金还有余额，可就是贷不出来，”对方紧张的低下头，将目光聚在门旁书架上。

“好的，我知道了谢谢，你先忙别的，这个我会处理，”他摆摆手赶走对方，怀着疑问亲自登录，在看到账户状态的一刻立马明白过来，对着屏幕低声吼道，“阿里乌斯，你这个老混蛋！”

路西卡左手高举精致茶器，右手怡然翻阅摊于桌面的时尚杂志，阳光透过玻璃方窗照进来，单看这场景，维吉尔有种对方正在视野开阔的别墅优雅享受下午茶的错觉。他蓄起情绪咳嗽两声，换来路西卡不悦的抬眼。

对，面前这个表现得高人一等的秘书，正是院长阿里乌斯的亲女儿。

“你父亲在办公室吗？”瞄了下紧闭的大门。

“他正在见客人，你弟弟也在里面。”

“但丁？”

“不然呢？你还有几个弟弟？”

作为“秘书”，路西卡的服务态度急需提高。

维吉尔将手放在黄铜门把上挑衅的问，“你不打算拦我吗？”

“呐，我爸支付的那点工资不包括这项服务，快点进去吧，你挡到我的阳光了。”

但丁看维吉尔怒气冲冲破门而入，先把一头雾水正在商议移交细节的莫里斯吓了一跳，再指着幕后主使阿里乌斯的鼻子破口大骂，最后恶狠狠的瞪了自己摔门而出。

整个过程既好笑又有趣，明明是上级的阿里乌斯在气势上却总处于劣势，每想开口辩解都被对方厉声逼回，人也越来越怂，最终躲在皮椅里用文件夹遮脸并不停的给自己递眼色。

搞不清状况的莫里斯连自我介绍的机会都没有，大名鼎鼎MI5的局长第一次被人如此轻视，全程游离在剧情之外，眼睁睁见维吉尔如同开机关枪般疯狂射击，直接把学院院长按死在诺曼底的长滩上。

至于但丁，nope，他遇到过类似情况，此时不掺与才是最明智的做法，就像你不能用少量的水去灭熊熊大火一样，那只会让某人越来越躁。

他坐在窗棱上，左手托着右手手肘，用酒杯掩盖脸上的浅笑，看目瞪口呆的莫里森询问满脸尴尬的阿里乌斯。

“这？”

“对，他平常也这样，习惯就好。”

接着，两人不约而同望向自己，好吧，好吧，“我知道啦，我去劝他。”

维吉尔走得飞快，长腿拉得笔直，坚硬的鞋跟敲击光滑的大理石，在空旷走廊上响起一串盛怒的连音，但丁维持2米左右的距离紧随其后。这个时候不能急，要耐心等对方把愤怒值降至正常水平，倔强的哥哥自然会回头，拿可怜地板出气就是一种缓解迹象（谢谢多年察言观色积累的丰富经验）。

可前面的维吉尔却继续快步前行，丝毫没有停下的意思，并且偏要要跟自己作对似的，两腿摆动频率逐渐加快，结果手臂速度跟不上只能被迫架起，成了标准竞走姿势。如果不是间距拉大差点追不上，但丁真想掏出手机留下这腰直背挺晃动胯部的美好画面。

在自己忍不住要开口叫人时，突然出现的地毯帮了大忙。左脚准确无误踩上软垫边缘，因用力过猛下盘打滑，身体瞬间斜向一侧，抬到中途的右腿面临两难，向前就要一跟头栽倒，向后或许摔得不那么丢人。于是维吉尔在但丁眼前，惊慌失措的挥舞手臂朝空中划了几个圆圈后勉强维持平衡，踉踉跄跄靠上墙壁。

“该死的！”

他“扑哧”一下笑出声，噢哦，某人脸色好像更臭了。

“听我解释.....”

“你是谁的说客？MI5还是军方？这点子是你出的吧，冻结我的经费？Bravo，但丁，你可真行！”

好消息是维吉尔被自己挤在墙边暂时哪儿也去不了，坏消息这个双手抱臂硬着脖子，歪头眯眼的哥哥正用行动明示坚决不合作的意愿，讽刺的话也一套接一套。

“首先，这个主意不是我提的，其次，这钱也不是你的，财政拨款，权利属于国家，然后，”他快速思考，决定这不算机密可以讲出，“如果你不同意，我们可以直接收回现有数据交给别人.....”

“哼！”

“别不信维吉尔，这世上的聪明人可不止你一个。”

“是不止我一个，但你们该不会天真的以为我把所有信息都真实透明的备份？但丁，不要以为搞研究的都是绵羊，数据的保密性我们做得不比特工差！”又得意补充道，“有些核心内容我只保存在世上唯一的‘硬盘’里，如果你能明白我指的是什么！”

“维吉尔.....”

“全世界都想得到这项技术，用于‘正常’途径的科研机构更是多了去，你们试图通过金钱控制我真是.....”

“维吉尔！你知不知道这是叛国！”

“但丁！科学是无国界的！”

他简直要被理想主义的哥哥给气笑，“如果你真的读过《资本论》，那一定知道科学家是有国界的，所以我强烈不建议你这么想或者这么做，而且你怎么确定我们不是为了普通人的福祉？先入为主，这就是你所谓的科研精神？”

“我.....”

“虽然暂时不能透露细节，但我向你保证，这项技术不会成为政府监控普通百姓的工具，”起码短时间内不会，“你要对自己的国家有信心，真相不总如维基百科上描述的那么简单直白，为了大多数人的利益，必要牺牲是值得的，哪怕你不愿意也无法回避。一个人都无法做到让每个人满意，让每个人喜欢，更何况一个国家。”

“你知道我指的不是这个！”

信仰相差太大，二人一时谁也不能说服谁，就这样互不让步对视着。

不知为何，这个姿势这个状态让但丁萌生出逗逗对方的念头。左手撑在脸颊右侧，慢慢接近，看某人明明紧张的贴在墙上抿住下唇，却逞强好胜般瞪大眼睛，故作凶狠的海水表面泛起的满是害怕和畏惧。

这样的维吉尔让人有种破坏与蹂躏的冲动，想象一只造型独特的精美茶杯，失手滚落在地面，摔成无数碎片，令人惋惜的同时又有股奇怪的满足感。

“况且。”

“况且？”吞咽的喉结，浮想联翩。

“如果你同意，按要求需接受封闭式管理，”他故意不说完勾引对方主动来问。

“所以？”困惑的目光更像只在深林里迷途的小鹿。

“所以我们会住在一起，24小时都能见到我，这感觉是不是很好？”


	4. 第二章（0）

0.

“这就是目标人物？156，令人惊讶的智商。”

“文森特·菲亚克，现年20岁，母亲无政治背景，父亲是新芬党高层，1998年至2004年在北爱组建的地方自治ZF中担任内政部长一职，2007年7月在贝尔法斯特惨遭暗杀，2个月后母亲失踪，目前生死不明.....”

“好了，细节你不必再说，确定这是最理想的人？”停了一下，“可靠吗？”

“您放心，他虽然智商高，但12岁后就一直呆在法国，对这边环境并不熟悉，而且，我们手上有他想要的东西。”

“嗯，那好吧，就这样按计划进行，记住，不要留下任何资料。”

“明白。”

“禁止吸烟”，霓虹色字母在小巷阴暗的背景下显得格外刺眼。

文森特哼了一声，把嘴里叼的烟蒂弹到墙上，看星火破碎消于黑暗，深吸一口冷气，推开锈迹斑斑的铁门。

他七拐八拐穿过后厨，周围身着白色工作服的帮工对自己这个“异装闯入者”没有表示任何疑问和好奇，大家各自专注于手上工作，一副忙碌有序的样子。呵，有趣，不过更有趣的是那个坐在角落里的接头人。

“你好像很惊讶？”

“对，因为我以为像你们这种人应该更老一点，更有经验一点，甚至更普通一点，”文森特看着圆桌对面浅绿色眼睛的娃娃脸青年。

对方多大，22还是25，肯定不到28，深棕色头发整整齐齐梳在脑后，圆圆下巴上留有小山羊胡，再配上温和的笑容。如果不是穿着约定好的蓝色呢子大衣，他都要以为这是等人约会的大学生而不是CIA的外勤特工。

“哈哈哈，让你失望了，”对方大笑着从桌下掏出一个黄色纸质文件袋，大概2指厚，看起来还挺沉的，“你所需要的资料全在这里，阅后即焚，里面有张电话卡，只能用一次。我们之间单线联系，如果你有什么特殊需要，来这里，在这张桌子下面留信息。还有什么问题吗？”

“就这儿？”这和文森特想的完全不一样！

“你难道还期待什么？”对方似乎被自己的反应给逗乐了，“能在这里出现就说明你已经认真思考并接受了我们的提议。剩下的就是做你该做的，传递有效的信息，低调不被发现。”

“不，我是指.....”他不知道该如何形容，自己这几天茶饭不思彻夜失眠，全部精力都用在纠结这件事上。甚至来的路途短短15分钟，他竟走了三趟，直到一包烟抽完才最后决定推开大门。

然而，就这儿？如此简单？好比你为一场至关重要的考试备战三天三夜，结果等拿到试卷的一刻，却失望的发现满纸都是1加1等于2。预想的心理建设完全没用，这种巨大落差比当年德军绕过马奇诺防线更让人沮丧。

“如果你指电影里的‘专业培训’，”娃娃脸意味深长的说，“你未来的共和军伙伴会替我们做的。文森特，我们的要求很简单，相信以你的智商，不会搞砸。如果没问题的话，可以原路返回了。”

还是有种不真实的恍惚感，他盯着手中文件愣了半天，才意识到对方正耐心的等自己离开，于是摇摇晃晃站起来。在转身抬脚时忽然记起，确实还有一件重要的事，“对了，你我以后怎么称呼？”

“你可以称呼我为钥匙（key），你的话，文森特，V，流浪者（vagrant）。”

但丁提着炸鱼薯条和啤酒踩上咯吱咯吱的发霉台阶走到二楼，他们在这个破房子里呆了快一星期，再这样下去，真要吃吐啦。

“嘿，情况怎么样？”他轻手轻脚关上门，在黑灯瞎火的屋内朝窗口处唯一光源摸过去。

“老样子，对面还是漆黑一片，”托尼奥几乎要和墙面阴影融为一体，“又是薯条，靠！”

“别抱怨了，这种东西不容易招老鼠。”

“废话，因为老鼠都不屑于吃。”

“闭嘴吧，”但丁打开啤酒，弯腰凑到窗下，通过隐藏相机望向通往对面别墅的乡间小路，“要赌吗？我有种强烈预感，今晚会有转机。”

“赌，已经6天了，我不觉得他还会回来，”长时间呆在黑暗中让托尼奥的视力快速提升，哪怕黑漆漆的一堆，他也能准确挑出最大的那块鱼排，“但丁，你竟然忘了加芝士！”

“炸鱼不需要芝士，”他扭头冲对方大概是脸的位置说道，“而且芝士会引来老鼠。”

“你是小时候遭遇了什么？对米奇情有独钟？”

“我只是不喜欢导致400年内欧洲人口减少1/3的生物，你说说，什么动物身上有毛，尾巴却光秃秃的？肉色细条，像蛆虫。”

“呃，他妈的，我还在吃饭！”

正当两人针对老鼠，童年和炸鱼块加芝士到底是不是邪道斗嘴斗得兴高采烈时，窗外传来汽车制动声。

托尼奥丢掉手中食物，马上爬了过来，用沾满碎屑和油脂的指头往自己肩上蹭了蹭，抓起另一个望远镜。一边观察，一边小声嘟囔，“我靠，最好是我想的，否则我一定找个机会把这条破路给堵了，免得每次都空欢喜。”

如果不是特殊情况，但丁真想一巴掌呼过去，“看清车牌了吗？”

“等一下，98ww，76，54，靠！”

北爱的车牌！

自己这边视野里随之出现一个身材消瘦、手提着长筒包的人，在警惕环顾四周后，从主路下去朝别墅方向移动。

“你说这次会不会是真的？”

他没有接话，而是调整相机跟着对方。在经过第一个路灯后，那人猛然停住转身望向这边。黑屋中的二人同时屏住呼吸，一动不动。但对方似乎只是例行公事的检查，并没有多余动作，只是看了眼又继续向前走去。

但路灯下那抬头的动作，却让但丁完整清晰的捕捉到套头帽下遮盖的面孔，薄薄的嘴唇，高突的颧骨和紧促的双眉，自己在照片里、文件中见过无数次的脸，“文森特·菲亚克，代号流浪者，就是他。”


	5. 第三章（12）

12.

布拉德坐在滚轮皮椅上，兴奋的擦着地板来回旋转，左手右手各拿一张高清彩色大脑的CT照。

“我的天啊，多完美的大脑，看看这上面纵横交错的沟壑，比米诺斯迷宫还要精致的转折，但丁，维吉尔，我不得不说，你们太般配了，简直天生一对！”

维吉尔走过去，从外面披着白大褂，里面只穿一条米字旗内裤，毛袜配拖鞋疯疯癫癫的神经学博士手中夺回属于自己和但丁的脑部全息图。

“维吉尔，你干嘛打断布拉德的发言，我想听听怎么具体般配。”

都不用回头，单从音调里扬起的快乐就知道身后的但丁一定双手插兜满脸得意的望向自己。于是他瞪了一眼还想张嘴说话的布拉德，把CT图再次插入仪器，“我想知道，我们中谁最适合做筑梦人。”

“啊，这个，就比较有趣了，”对方滑过来挤开自己，双手敲击键盘，快到分出幻影，“我把我自己，你，但丁，指挥官，0号病人，背景板卡尔斯，当然还有我们亲爱的心理医生崔西的脑电波输入.....”

“布拉德！”听到名字的崔西走过来，一巴掌拍上乱蓬蓬的黑发，“你什么时候拿到我的脑电波的？”

“还记得那天中午？”揉着脑袋委屈巴巴的辩解，“你说你头疼，我给了你一颗安眠药，然后你睡着了，我就想，反正闲着也是闲着，不如？”

“你！”秀眉一蹙抬手又要打人，布拉德见状双臂护头脚底一滑，灵活的躲到克雷多身后。

“不要闹，谈正事，你刚刚说脑电波？”克雷多推着椅子把对方送回操作台前，“找到合适人选了？”

“OK，先说好这只是模拟，所以可能与实际情况有差，”布拉德按下开关。

整个屋内瞬间一片黑暗，正对操作台的墙壁上投影出3D神经元。节状轴突像一根根相连的肥香🤣肠一端挂在张牙舞爪探出的突触上，一端与枝繁叶茂的树突结合，整个细胞随电流脉动一闪一闪，散发出觥筹交错的银色光辉。

真美。

“真美，”但丁在不知不觉中站到自己身旁，“怪不得你总痴迷于脑细胞，果然好看。”

他想批判对方肤浅，我喜欢大脑不仅仅是组成它的每一个细胞都如此迷人，而是它们共同汇聚形成的容器是如此精巧，承载了无数智慧与可能。

但维吉尔明智的选择沉默，平时可供二人争论的内容太多，现在难得找到一个平衡点，实在不忍把这脆弱的玻璃球伸指弹走。

布拉德继续切换，“这是神经脉冲产生的电导信号，有一点点像心跳，”屏幕上显示出一节跳跃的折线，“虽然类似，但每个人的脑电波都是独一无二的。雷德格雷夫教授的理论是，将一个人的脑电波投射到另一个人的脑电波上，形成梦境交互。”

做事不着边际的神经学博士终于记起自己的真实身份，开始语气严肃态度认真的向众人解释，“两个脑电波契合度越高，这种链接越容易形成也越稳定。所以我将各位的脑电波分别拟合，但丁这是你的，”红色折线呈周期性规律跳动，“这是崔西的，”另一条金色折线出现在正下方，“拟合。”

两条折线相互缠绕，互相震动，从最初混乱无序毛刺状彼此排斥到逐渐平稳慢慢融和，最终形成一条发着柠檬黄的圆滑曲线，期间只有短短几十秒。

“我，这太惊人了！”维吉尔不禁脱口感叹道。

“什么意思？”克雷多在黑暗中发问。

“别着急，继续看，”布拉德又换上一条新的折线，浅绿色，“这是我的脑电波，然后跟但丁的拟合。”这次速度更快，几乎是瞬时，两条无论振幅、波长亦或运动规律均不相同的脉动折线迅速合并消失，一条暗红色边缘带点绿光的曲线重新出现。

“WTF！”但丁惊讶的喊道，“快点，试试我和维吉尔的！”

“别慌别慌，让我们把剩下几个先试完，你和克雷多，红加棕，深红色，完美拟合。你和卡尔斯，红加淡金，橘色，完美拟合，”所有图像消失，红色折线被一条蓝色折线替代，“下面我们拟合维吉尔的。”

蓝色心跳在布拉德的操纵下快速重叠分离，再重叠，再分离，“完美，完美，还是完美。”

最后，屏幕上又出现属于但丁的那条红色粗线，“拟合！”

两根变为一根，除了颜色改为紫色外，其余部分几乎看不出任何变化。

维吉尔皱眉，对面的崔西说出此时大家心中的共同疑问，“是错觉吗？为何感觉一模一样。”

“不是错觉。”

“可你不是说脑电波都不同吗？”

“是的，如果你放大，我是指放10的3次方后，会发现波动幅度有轻微改变。”

他能感到所有人的目光都射向这边，“这就是你说我们匹配的原因？”

“是天生一对，维吉尔！”但丁在一旁愉快的更正。

“不，不光如此。在刚刚拟合成功的例子里，两个脑电波最终形成的曲线在参数上必定更靠近其中一个，而那个，就是筑梦者的脑电波。后来我又进行了交叉拟合，你们看，这是崔西和克雷多的结果，完美，这是我和克雷多的，虽然不那么完美，倒也凑合。但是，如果换成我和崔西。”

绿色折线和金色折线粗暴碰撞，似乎在发出某种难以忍受的噪音。

“无法拟合。所以我得出一个结论，我们的脑电波可能分为两类，一类是天生的筑梦者，我称之为接受方，一类是天生的投影者，我称之为给予方。”

“布拉德，你不觉得这个词.....”

“难道你有更好更形象的词？欢迎分享，指挥官大人。”

“。。。。。不，请继续。”

“谢谢。正如我所说，我和崔西的脑电波更偏向受体，也就是说我们都属于筑梦者，两个筑梦者不能同时存在，所以无法融合。同理，我又试了从波形上判断，可能都是给予者的指挥官大人和背景板的脑电波，你们看，也无法融合，因为没有筑梦者的投影人是无法存在的。”

“可，我和维吉尔？”

“我们可能是异化者，”这个词是维吉尔现造的，虽然难听但意外适合。

“哈哈哈，我倒觉得你们像东方玄学里的黑与白，阴与阳，寒冷与火焰，你们的脑电波只差了一点点，但一个是绝对接受者，任何筑梦人与你，维吉尔的脑电波相遇，都会自动转化为投影者。而但丁，你是绝对的进攻方，所有人在你面前，都是筑梦人。你们两个，统一、对立和互化，天生一对！”

屋里顿时安静下来，每个人都在慢慢消化布拉德释放的爆炸性信息。

“等等，我可不可以理解为，但丁像把刺刀，能够插入任何人的脑袋，而维吉尔，则像潭湖水，可以接受任何人的影射。”

布拉德高兴的鼓起掌，“崔西，果然是心理医生，一下说到我心头。可惜，我们脑电波不匹配，不然....哎呦！”

“敢说完你就死定了！”

“布拉德，你刚刚没提0号病人，他是什么情况？”克雷多再次用问题分开吵闹的两人。

“关于这个，我不知道你们从哪儿搞来的数据样本，不过这家伙更特殊，他才是维吉尔口中的异化者。”

“你什么意思？”但丁突然问道。

“我的意思是，这个人的脑电波比较奇葩，二象性，既可以是接受者也可以是给予者，具体看与之搭配的另一个脑电波类型。哎，好想拥有这样的大脑，既可以偷窥别人的梦境，又可以自己做梦自己玩，爽！”

说着猛地把灯打开，刺得众人均眯起眼睛低声咒骂，而罪魁祸首却沾沾自喜的旋转椅子。

“说真的，但丁维吉尔，如果哪天你们死了，请务必把大脑留给我，我想认真研究一下。”

“做梦去吧，我和维吉尔不会比你先死的！”


	6. 第三章（20）

20.

“同意帮你们的我一定是疯了！”卡尔斯一边抱怨一边掏出通行证搁在读卡器上，然后撑开右眼对准红外扫描摄像头。

“闭嘴卡尔斯，”崔西待信号灯转绿，推开铁门用身体压住，给后面推着病床的布拉德和维吉尔让位。

但丁依旧睡得很熟，对周围发生的一切全然不知，面带微笑似乎在做好梦。

布拉德站在床脚伸直手臂，一连换了好几个姿势尝试抬起床铺，尽管呲牙咧嘴的脸色表明对方确在努力，可笨重的铁床还是纹丝不动。

维吉尔忍不住催促道，“快点！”

“靠，卡尔斯别愣着，快来帮我一把，这里有道坎。”

“你长这么高，怎么还这么没用？”

“不好意思，我就是长得高所以重心也高，不利于做这种杠杆运动。而且我跟你不一样，我一般用脑。”

“你意思我又矮又蠢？”

“这话是你说的，不关我.....”

“你们两个！”实在忍无可忍，“快点！”

维吉尔在干嘛？他在劫持但丁，对，就是字面上劫持但丁。

再次联机的申请提交了整整3个月，杳无音讯，没有拒绝也没有同意，每次询问，答复都是一模一样，事关重大还在商议。所以，他不打算再继续这样傻等下去，这是他弟弟，他要救他，谁都拦不住。

想法一旦产生，接下来就是详细而缜密的计划。总的来说比较简单，就跟如何把大象关进冰箱一样，三步走。

第一，把但丁从军事基地的重症病房偷出来；第二，把但丁顺利推进军事基地的实验室，其实这一步可以概括为如何在众目睽睽之下拖着白色病床，从基地西南角跑到东北方；第三，创立链接。

当维吉尔第一次在员工休息室的角落把这个想法分享给崔西和布拉德时，二人反应完全出乎他的意料。崔西一副“我等你很久了你怎么现在才提我很鄙视你”的表情，布拉德则夸张的喷出一口红茶兴奋喊道，“M IN，M IN！”

“你们明白这么做的后果吧？”他不放心的确认。

“知道啊，不就是上军事法庭？”

“我只有一个请求，维吉尔，请你务必留下遗嘱，万一，我是说万一，请把你和但丁的大脑....靠，女人不要揪我耳朵！”

然后是细节。

比如说如何把但丁从守卫眼底移走。

“我这几天探望但丁，发现换了一个新的看守，18岁的年轻下士，刚入伍很天真，而且，他还没见过你崔西。”

“你什么意思？！”

“别紧张，不是让你色Y，是让你装作孕妇，突然难产....”

“难产？！”

“我不知道！反正就像电视剧中演的那样把对方引开，给我大概十分钟的时间将但丁从病房推走，然后换上一个假人。”

“插一句，走廊都有摄像头，这个你怎么办？”

“布拉德，说实话，我不担心这个，因为实验室也有摄像头。我不是要躲避他们，我只是在他们发现但丁被换走前，有充足时间进入但丁的梦。”

中途转移工具由克雷多“被迫”提供。

“布拉德，你为何会有运输车的钥匙？”

“还记得克雷多曾把外套忘在实验室吗？当时，新买的减压玩具橡皮泥就在手边，所以我想，闲着也是闲着，不如？”

“。。。。。”

“。。。。。”

最后也是最关键的一环，如何打开实验室的大门。

自从上次意外后，他们三人的使用权限均被削减，再也不能自由出入，若想使用必须提前打报告。而目前依然拥有完整权限的除了肯定不会同流合污的克雷多外，还有美国顾问卡尔斯。

“我想申请政治庇护。”

维吉尔看卡尔斯同样夸张的喷出一口咖啡，比布拉德强的地方是对方知道用手纸擦拭而不是用手掌直接抿摸。

“不好意思，我好像没听清，你说什么？”震惊得额前刘海都翘起来了。

“我说，我不打算为大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国效力了，我想寻求美国的政治保护，我担心我在英国人身安全不保，如果可能我希望获得美国国籍，并.....”

“等一下，等一下，你不是在开玩笑吧，今天不是愚人节，维吉尔！你是不是跟人打赌了，我说，这玩笑可不好笑.....”

他叹口气翻了个白眼，拖张干净椅子坐下，“如果你觉得现在不方便说的话，我们可以约个时间，我甚至可以让你搜身，我没有戴窃听器，而且我也没有开玩笑。”

“那你，为什么？我是说，虽然之前曾暗示过，可你明确拒绝，为何现在如此突然，why？”

“我只有一个要求，等你听完，你就知道，我不得不走的理由了。”

他把连体衣的拉锁提上，又拍了拍但丁宽阔的胸膛，将对方小心翼翼浸没在半透明的橘色液体中。看母液逐渐漫过脚尖，小腿，淹至大腿，腹部，抵达双肩。维吉尔托住对方脖颈，盯着如雕塑般英俊的侧脸，挑起嘴角用手指拨开碎发，露出完整脸庞，还是那个但丁。

“维吉尔，”崔西的声音从背后传来，“你知道这么做可能会产生的后果吧？”

“我想过了，我也想好了，假如....”

“别说这种话，”对方焦急打断。

他摇摇头，坚持说完，“告诉布拉德，文件贴在我办公桌下的信封里，”想了想又补充道，“别担心，我会没事的，有你和布拉德照应我。”

崔西过了片刻才再次开口，“药效一小时够吗？”

“够，”维吉尔将两人额头紧紧贴在一起，低声说道，“坚持住但丁，再等我一下，我马上就来找你了。”


	7. 第四章（15）

15.

“太有趣了！”但丁一跃扑到雪里，又翻身朝上晃动四肢像个顽皮孩子在厚厚积雪表面印出天使翅膀，“维吉尔，老实告诉我，你是不是经常这样，偷偷利用仪器进入梦境玩耍？”

他呼出一口气，看眼前凝结的云雾慢慢散去，突然感到一丝凉意，寒风似乎透过衣领间隙灌入胸膛，激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。我应该停止想象，或者，回忆出羊毛围巾的触感。

正当维吉尔努力唤起可以让自己暖和点的东西时，白色球体突然出现砸向额头，来不及躲避的他下意识闭上眼睛。雪球碰上皮肤，没有意料中物体对撞带来的不适，而是温温柔柔飘在脸上，仿佛被羽毛拂过，冰凉湿润，融化的水珠从脸上慢慢滑下。

我没有打雪仗的记忆，所以我感受不到雪球砸脸的触感。

如今的伦敦很少下大雪，就算下，过高的地面温度也无法形成踩上去会咯吱咯吱作响的雪层。

这唯一的雪感来自我的想象。

我们本有机会去感受真正的雪，但，幸或不幸，我们.....

“对不起对不起，别哭，”他被温暖的怀抱紧紧搂住，“砸疼了吗？”指尖粗茧轻轻摩擦眉骨。

维吉尔想反驳，他没哭，而且不要用哄小孩子的语气对我说话！

结果一睁眼却惊讶发现但丁是半跪在自己面前，而他的下巴正搁在对方肩上，惊恐推开如巨人般的弟弟，低头看到双手时，豁然开朗。手指圆润白嫩，光滑得像还没有经历时光雕刻的布丁。

我变小了。

“维吉尔，这是正常现象，对吧？”

但丁在紧张什么？

“我不知道，”他不确定。

就算以前出现过，我也不知道，因为以前的梦中只有我一个人。

“呃，好吧，”大手捏了下耳垂，“那我们快点进入下一层，虽然不知道怎么回事，但我刚刚好像感觉有雪崩....”

维吉尔忽然无缘无故恼怒起来，或许是日积月累的分歧在这一刻喷薄涌动，如沉寂已久的火山瞬间爆发，他不管不顾冲对方吼道，“你忘了吗？我不敢相信你竟然忘得一干二净！”

“什么？！”但丁看上去比自己还要震惊，瞪大的蓝眼睛先困惑的盯着自己又突然眯起望向远方。

地面拼命晃动却没有一点声音，怎么回事？

他想扭头回看，却被对方扣住后脑再次按上肩窝，耳边响起低沉冷静的声音，“维吉尔，你听我说，过去的事已经过去了，不要再纠结，20年，是时候放下了。乖，闭上眼，我们去下一层。”

原来你记得！想到这儿，他情绪更加激动，用稚嫩的声线竭力嘶吼，“你让我怎么放下？我不相信，我不相信他们刚一拒绝就出事！”

那个场景，维吉尔至今记得清清楚楚。6岁的他好奇的双手扒在门棱上，透过狭窄缝隙偷看来自客厅里的争吵。斯巴达站在茶几旁，大力挥动手臂对沙发上翘腿而坐的陌生人高声斥责，表情无奈的伊娃一边阻拦自己失控的丈夫，一边低声劝解。陌生人耸耸肩戴上黑色宽沿帽，微笑着回了几句，颔首点头，撑起银手杖......

视线被遮，宽宽的手掌盖上眼皮，“你以为我没有怀疑？我调查过，维吉尔，认真调查过，那确实是一次不幸的意外，他们的死与**没有任何关系。你可以不相信警方的报告，但你要相信我。”

“可是，可是，”这也太巧了，不可思议的概率。

梦境交互这个概念并不是维吉尔首创，第一个提出理论模型的人是斯巴达，他们的父亲，牛津著名的神经学和心理学教授。当年，相关论文一经发表，便引起振聋发聩的轰动效应，被全世界跨学科广泛讨论。

随后，各路人马便纷纷登门拜访，当然包括**人员。可斯巴达拒绝了，拒绝了所有人，以技术不成熟目前还在探讨阶段为借口。

接着，斯巴达就收到邀请，去瑞士参加神经学讨论，参会附录里特别注明，可携带家属。原计划是全家一起，顺便旅游，可但丁那几日偏偏重感冒，每天只能抽着鼻涕可怜巴巴躺床上。伊娃是不想去的，但奈不住斯巴达不停劝说和闺蜜信誓旦旦的保证。

幼小的维吉尔憋了一肚子火，自己活蹦乱跳的健康人却要留下陪连话都说不囫囵的破弟弟，妈妈临走前吻了吻额头，许下带世界上最好吃巧克力回来的诺言。可一星期后，等来的不是礼物，而是连尸体都没有的噩耗。

呵呵，雪崩，偏偏遇上父母，你让他怎么相信！

“相信我，维吉尔，事情不是你想的那样。”

“我，我，呃，”丢人的身体丢人的声音，还要丢人的打出一个哭嗝。

厚实的肩膀在抖动，该死的但丁，是在笑话我吗？

“哈哈，你这个样子让我想起我们一起看星球大战，你知道达斯·维达原来是阿纳金时，满脸不情愿，不接受，不相信，像只炸毛的刺猬，明明肚皮又蓬又软，却要竖起浑身棘刺不让人接近.....”

“闭，闭嘴！”

眼前变成伸手不见五指的黑暗，伴着一顿一顿缓缓切入的琴声，清脆悦耳的钢琴片欢快震动。叮叮叮，铛铛铛，第三段音乐，《胡桃夹子》。

“哈哈哈哈，维吉尔，你看嘛快看啊，把手放下，这段要来了，经典场面。”

“闭嘴，但丁，我不想知道，”他闭上眼捂住耳，亦如当年般幼稚，试图通过噪音驱赶对方，“啦啦啦啦啦啦，我不听我不听。”

“不，这次非让你看。”

奇怪，按记忆，身后明明是电影院的靠背厚椅，现在却换成结实平坦的肌肉，而自己也由儿时摆动小腿的坐姿改为成年人两腿并拢的直立。

柔软腹🤣部被人从后环住，五指扶上侧腰，麻麻的，颈上飘来一口暖气，又痒痒的。他缩了缩脖子，想躲开这股热浪，下颚却被用力钳住并强制抬起。

“睁开眼，维吉尔。”

但丁沙哑的声音仿佛有种魔力，让他顺从的接受外界光亮，卢克撕心裂肺的表情呈现出来，垂下手臂，听到那句著名对白，“I am your father！”

哪里不对！

惶恐钻入皮下，身后的压力越来越大，他想挣脱，却陷入泥潭，被无数双手纠缠拉扯，想抬腿迈步，却发现身下是浓密的黑雾。

半身消失，周围的一切也在迅速消失，被恐怖的纯黑吞噬。维吉尔从未如此害怕，绝望的伸出右手，试图从前方幽暗深处抓取什么.....

猛地坐起，胸口剧烈起伏，他喘着粗气，看带点血腥味的液体从眼皮上落下。大脑因供氧不足而轻微晕厥，但高速运转的思路却异常清晰。

“.....药效这么快，可惜，电影正到高......”但丁竟像没事似的，已经开始絮絮叨叨的抱怨了，“嘿，维吉尔，有空把结局补完吧....”

他知道哪里不对了！

《帝国反击战》的结局，他从未看过，从未！


	8. 第四章（25）

25.

布拉德跪在设备后面，努力通过冰凉的金属外壳与墙壁间缝隙去够藏在远处的黑色布袋，还差一点点，靠，我这胳膊太短了！然后屁股上就挨了一脚，他放下手臂低头叹气，“干嘛？”

“我才要问，你干嘛？”

“维吉尔还有一小时才醒，我想，”他一边回答，一边侧身最后一搏，“闲着，也是闲着，”哈，摸到了，“不如。”

“不如？”崔西双臂环抱不满的俯视自己。

布拉德兴高采烈举起手中袋子，“喝个茶？”

“实验室还能用这儿？！”

在看到自己从黑色布袋里，一样一样掏出陶瓷电热壶，3个瓷杯，一罐茶叶，一罐糖精和几小包牛奶时，卡尔斯的眼珠子都快蹦出来了。

“当然不能！”这家伙是真蠢，“不然你以为我为什么要藏起来？”

“布拉德，”崔西单手叉腰捏住眉心，咬牙切齿念出自己名字，“你知不知道这样很容易出安全事故！”

这一句吼得他挤眼后撤，躲避迎面而来的口水。

“我知道啊！”今晚是怎么回事，连崔西也是，智商感人，“不然你以为我为什么要瞒着克雷多。”

他摆出最无辜的目光望着眼前两人，一个紧张愤怒，一个紧张无奈，总归，都是紧张。

于是，体贴的布拉德从难得一穿的裤子口袋拿出钱包，里面只有一张崭新的10英镑。顶着对面困惑不解的表情，把它叠成小方块，塞进呆愣着的崔西手里，“我请客，麻烦你带点饼干回来，喝红茶怎么能没有点心呢？”

他背靠椅子，挥挥手看骂骂咧咧的崔西被卡尔斯拖走。等实验室大门再次关上，瞟了眼墙上时钟，双脚蹬地滑到操作台前，十指交叉伸了个懒腰，“OK，正式工作开始！”

屏幕上维吉尔的心跳平稳有力，根据数值，对方还在第一重梦境。他动手切断原始音乐，插入速度翻了一倍的《天鹅湖》第8舞曲，折线颤动陡然加剧，闪烁也更为频繁。布拉德耐着性子等心跳维持这个速率并逐渐稳定，每秒95下，现在维吉尔应该到了第二重梦境。

继续拨动旋钮，将《胡桃夹子》的糖梅仙子选段以三倍速度播放，代表心跳的荧光点上下飞跃，快到肉眼几乎不见线段形成，无数光斑像午夜的萤火虫飞舞在屏幕里。他等频率再次稳定，放入最后一段，《睡美人》，依然是柴可夫斯基，四倍速，此时心跳已达到每秒155下。

圆满完成任务的布拉德推开椅子站起来，双手插兜哼着小曲走向摆放沉浸池的房间。

“该死的布拉德，”崔西低声咒骂着某神经病的名字，非要吃什么Jammie Dodgers夹心覆盆子，而唯一有这种口味的贩卖机在实验楼最南侧，自己要走过半个大楼才能买到。

“混账东西，”还把钱叠成这么小一块，他到底是怎么做到的，“混蛋神经病！”

“我有个问题，”卡尔斯捏着香烟靠在一旁没话找话。

“我不想回答，”她没好气的说，自己正用指甲盖费力挑动纸块边缘，所以没精力回复无聊问题。

“别这样嘛，我们现在是坐在同一条船上的伙伴，增进彼此了解有利于团队合作，”说着朝上吐出一个烟圈，“之前都没跟你们好好聊过。”

“你到底想问什么？”终于，解开一角！

“我好奇你跟布拉德什么关系？”

“你什么意思！”皱眉抬头，对上一双笑眯眯的棕眼睛，“我和他是普通同事，不，”展开皱巴巴的10英镑，“我们是恨不得茹其毛饮其血的仇敌！”

但卡尔斯却意味深长摇摇头，“我倒觉得他很喜欢你。”

“你在讲笑话吗？”对方暧昧不清的态度让她有些莫名其妙，“喜欢你会偷偷给你下药？喜欢你会时不时拿你做实验？这个神经病就知道每天鬼鬼祟祟瞎倒腾，还有这个。”

挥动手中纸币，“把钱叠成小方块差点花不了.....”说到一半突然停住，余光瞄见橘色钱币背面的女王头像旁，手写了两串数字，一行较长，一行较短。

崔西第一感觉是，银行卡？密码？

“什么鬼？”

可还没来得及细看，刺耳的警报声就忽然响起，她和卡尔斯对视一眼，糟了！下意识转身要跑，却被对方紧紧拽住，力道大得差点扯着自己仰面跌倒。

“你不能回去！”

“什么！？”

“来不及解释了，快跟我走！”

布拉德将特制安眠药慢慢推入血管，再把卷上去的袖子放下，使母液重新浸没手臂，站起来最后看了下维吉尔苍白的脸颊，低声说道，“祝你好运。”

关上门等电子锁“咔哒”一声显示绿灯后，举起自己心爱的摇椅，用力砸向开关，几下火花后，绿灯变红。

哎，心疼的看椅子腿上滑轮掉了一个，如果以后有机会，一定要让克雷多买个质量好的给自己，不能如此苛刻科研人员。

他滑着破椅子移到主机电脑前，输入密码，错误！靠，克雷多，要不要这么绝！低头沉思片刻，又试了5个字母，K-y-r-i-e，成功登录！靠，克雷多，你这密码有跟没有有什么区别！

将所有文件选中，右键，弹出对话框，“确认全部删除”，鼠标点向“YES”，果断按下。

看进度条飞快推进，布拉德赞赏的敲了敲外壳，不愧是新一代超算电脑，连几百兆的文件都能删这么快，可惜了，唉，可惜了。

正好，水壶也在鸣叫，他从外褂内摸出一袋固体强碱，开封丢入滚烫沸水里，看白色固体迅速消失又在水面浮出几个气泡。

算了下时间，刚好，崔西应该在主楼南侧。于是拿起水壶，边走边撒，看精密仪器的金属外壳如液体般流在地面，露出里面复杂的电路，也一并浇上，火光四射，异样快感！

甚至想唱歌！

干完这些的布拉德心情舒畅，为了犒劳自己，他点根香烟，仰头躺在椅子上，双脚敲于破碎不堪的操作台，看头顶红灯闪烁，听着警报，静等卫兵到来。


	9. 第五章（16）

作者的话：这番我是边写边发，但，结局已想好，所以不会拖（可具体有多少章，真不好说，就怕自己脑洞太大跑火车），更完这个再填其他，这个坑的朋友请放心看，其他坑的朋友稍等下，另，我虽然AU和OOC到令人发指，但有两条底线（没想到吧，说实话我也没有），第一是蛋对哥的爱始终不变，第二是哥的倔强始终不变，所以我笔下的哥无论发生什么无论经历什么，都不会屈服，生而为人要有尊严

PS：有朋友说压力大，嘛，不要灰心，祝大家一定会拥有像阿蛋爱哥一样爱自己的人，在遇到生活中混账事时，也如哥一样，What doesn't kill you makes you stronger，希望我的文能在你压力大时，成为分散注意力的良器，不开心了想想剧情，哈哈哈，等文结时，各位亲能对我说，你的套路我已看透，剧情早想到啦！那我就超开心啦！（确实又有人猜到啦，恭喜）

“......可我根本没有看过，这部分记忆不是我的，”维吉尔忧心忡忡的对崔西和布拉德描述自己在清醒前第三重梦境里发生的事，“我知道崔西你可能会说，这是我曾经无意识看到或听到的场景在深层潜意识里的折现，但我向你保证，那画面的清晰度和那台词的准确性，根本不是一掠而过的记忆，而且，”他咬住嘴唇，把后半句堵了回去。

而且当时感觉，不是我在掌控梦境，是我被梦境所掌控。这对初次体验深梦的人来说，可能正常，但我已反复练习多次，通过仪器能熟练操纵梦境，所以这种情况对我来说，不正常。

崔西扶着下巴默不作声，然后踢了踢双手抱头躺在椅子上转圈圈的布拉德，“嘿，说点什么。”

“我同意，”转了一圈，“维吉尔的观点，因为，”又转了一圈，“你和但丁的波形图出现了异常，”还想继续转下去却被崔西及时止住。

“我发誓，布拉德，如果你再跟个陀螺似的乱晃，我就把你的椅子腿卸掉！”金发心理医生气呼呼的将高筒皮靴踩到对方分开的两腿中间，尖尖的鞋头正对突起的蓝白米字。

“你什么意思？”维吉尔更关心布拉德口中的“异常”。

“呃，亲爱的女士，动一动，我需要电脑，”这家伙讪笑着敲打崔西的小腿，结果被对方一脚蹬飞，撞上身后操作台，“靠，暴力女人没人爱。”

“别废话了，快告诉我结果，”他的耐心快被布拉德没完没了的不正经跟啰嗦给耗尽了，“另外，出现异常为何不告诉我？”

“首先，我要再次声明，你和但丁的脑波非常像，这种异常如果你不提的话，我可以把它归结为系统误差，”布拉德在巨型显示器上调出一段缓慢波动的紫色曲线，温柔的荧光像月下拉颂的小提琴，轻轻流淌。

“这是你们畅游梦境时，仪器记录下的脑波图，不得不说，跟我拟合的结果完全一致，”对方得意的按下回车，“但是，最后这一部分，如果我们放大，”手指轻快弹动画面，紫色粗线瞬间放大，在上下起浮的柔光中，红蓝两根脑波欢快的相互缠绕，但明显能辨出其中一根随另一根运动，一主一次，“看，差异，如果按我的理论归属，这个状态下但丁是筑梦人，而维吉尔，你是投影人。”

他和崔西同时凑上去，这太奇怪了！

“为什么？”

“为什么，”布拉德笑得眼睛眯成一细条线，“正如我之前所讲的那样，维吉尔，你和但丁天生一对，你们的脑波可以互相转换，当时我只是猜想，但没想到这么快就得到了确认。”

“对立、统一、互化吗？”崔西惊喜的瞪大眼睛，注视着屏幕上静静波动的脑图感叹道，“这太不可思议了！”

“物极必反，”他一屁股跌坐在椅子上喃喃自语，这个情况始料未及。

震惊之余一个细节忽然蹦出，如此想来，或许那时身份转换就已经发生，“你把我们进入第二重梦境前后的脑电波调出来。”

“干嘛？”

“快点！”崔西替自己朝布拉德脑袋上扇了一巴掌。

“好吧好吧，别催，给给给，”说着让出位置。

维吉尔坐在控制台前慢慢滑动进度条，一点一点检查，终于，找到了。

“等等，这是什么？这段看起来也是异常信号！”布拉德敏锐的观察到自己想找的“东西”。

“第一重梦境是夏天的校园，阳光刺眼，但丁，”他停下来，回忆起梦境里对方半眯眼睛透过摇曳的杨树叶，望向天空中那不存在的太阳时，诧异又悠闲的模样。

笑着哼了声继续解释，“抱怨天气，一直在重复圣代，冰糕，清凉等等，与冷与雪与白色有关的词，然后，我们进入第二重梦境，场景就换成了冬天，浑然一色的雪景，而我并没有关于大雪的记忆。”

说道这儿，维吉尔沉下脸，“当时我还试探性吹了口气，确认这不是回忆，因为水蒸汽以我想象的方式排列，而不是自然飘散。我以为这只是通过书籍或者影视资料形成有关雪的想象记忆，但现在看来，也许从最初选择雪景起，我就已失去对梦境的构筑权。”

“也就是说，但丁在无意中影响了你，甚至，篡改了你的记忆？！”崔西捂住嘴扭头质问眉头紧锁的布拉德，“这可能吗？虽然修改记忆在临床心理学是可行的，但这需要大量时间并反复强化，如此短的时间内，可能吗？”

“维吉尔，”布拉德的表情异常严肃，“你确定关于雪的记忆是伪造的？”

“不，我不确定，”他摇摇头，左手托起右手扶着脸颊说，“或许一部分是我的，一部分是但丁的，也或许，全部都是但丁的，只是我以为这是我想象中的，都有可能。”

“这说不定就解释了那段醒前经历，”崔西若有所思的接过话题，“你的大脑识别出了入侵者，就像排异反应，哈，”对方突然轻笑起来，“还真有点像《盗梦空间》呢。防御者，当一个人的梦境被侵入时，他的潜意识会自动产生防御行为，你的脑细胞在保护你！”

“又一次，科幻变成了现实，向凡尔纳致敬！”布拉德抬起手故作潇洒的行军礼，瞬间又变回那玩世不恭的态度。

“为什么是凡尔纳而不是诺兰？”

“因为凡尔纳是把想象变为现实的第一人，怎么？你要质疑我偶像吗？！”

维吉尔不耐烦的拍拍手，打断二人无聊的拌嘴，明明是高智商博士却要表现得像幼稚孩童，而他，简直成了育儿老师，“说正事，不要岔开话题。现在，是如何确认，解决或者排除这些可能。”

“如果你问我，”崔西收起笑容，认真的说，“作为一个心理医生，我建议，进行一轮有目的的对照实验。利用潜意识记忆法，让你和但丁分别接受两组既含有相似元素又存在差别的东西......”

“东西？”

“对，就是任何事物，比如说相同内容的书，但出版时间和封皮不一样，或者相同的食材，但外观和颜色不同。在你们再次进入梦境时，去构筑相关‘东西’，看出现的‘东西’到属于谁，”说完，和布拉德一起盯着他。

维吉尔权衡片刻最终决定，“这事不能告诉但丁。”

“这事谁都不能说，”神经学博士翘腿附和道，“我们要100%确认后再汇报。”

随后，三人不约而同陷入各自沉思，实验室内一度安静得令人压抑。

“但我不确定的是，这种情况只出现在你们之间，还是在特定条件下自由转换，比如说0号病人，”布拉德仰面一边凝视天花板，一边转椅子，这次崔西没有阻止，“对了，维吉尔，你知道0号病人归谁负责？或许我们可以提交申请，如果能让他也参与进来，或许是个不错的对照样本。毕竟他从理论上，也可以互换。”

“他？”崔西挑眉，“你知道对方是男的？”

“哦，拜托，文森特，这名字怎么可能是女的？”

“你怎么知道0号病人的名字？”维吉尔警觉的问。

“因为我好奇，咨询了卡尔斯，”布拉德虽然回得轻描淡写，可反光镜片后却隐着其他内情。


	10. 第五章（6）

6.

“什么？！文森特死了！”但丁惊得差点一脚油门踩上闯红灯，“到底怎么回事？”他焦急的晃动蓝牙耳机，试图让音筒更贴近耳膜，“从头到尾给我解释一遍。”

“好的好的，先别激动，文森特没死，起码从严格医学定义来看，还没死，不过，情况不妙，”耳道里回荡着托尼奥深深的叹气，“脑部中枪，正在抢救。根据颅内留下的弹道痕迹，还原文森特倒地前的状态，枪手应该是站在对方身后，从骨顶射入，斜下，穿过下颚射出。”

“处决！”这是对待叛徒让其下跪接受惩罚的固定姿势，难道是共和军派来的刽子手？

“对，就是处决，弹壳被回收，但通过创面和地上残留痕迹可以判断，可能是格洛克19式手枪....”

“哼，爱尔兰共和军的标配，”他不屑的轻声说道。

可当线索如此轻易对上时，但丁又不得不心生疑虑，这是到底合理推断和人为误导？如果真是共和军派来的职业处刑人，出于安全考虑，难道不应该换用其他手枪，消除嫌疑？还是对方就要故意如此，希望表明强硬态度？如果排除共和军，那凶手到底来自何处、为谁效力以及文森特不得不死的原因，这些都需认真调查。

那头托尼奥还在无间断的陈述案件现场，“.....周围没有反抗和挣扎的迹象，而且，据发现他的特工称，文森特表情自然放松，完全没有普通人临死前流露出的那种绝望与恐惧。”

他知道自己要死，也知道自己为什么会死。

“监控呢？”

“被破坏了，而且，”对方顿了顿颇为遗憾的说，“周围四个街区内车辆人员排查，未发现可疑对象。楼顶天台门锁遭到破坏，虽然不是近期所为，但很有可能，凶手是从房面进入，所以在闭路电视里未留下任何痕迹。”

“我怎么一点都不意外呢？”

说实话，从文森特被捕到送往安全屋，再到延迟审讯，及现在的遇刺，这一切的一切都透露着说不明道不白的诡异。但丁多年的特工直觉告诉他，这杯水似乎没有表面上看起来那么平静简单。

“行，我明白了。他在哪家医院，我马上过去，”扣下转向灯，准备随时掉头。

“呃，”托尼奥语气犹豫，“因为安全屋是军方提供，而文森特是在安全屋内遇害，所以现在人不归我们负.....”

“什么！”这下但丁真要炸了，MI5的特工都是吃屎长大的吗，莫里斯怎么最近老招募些歪瓜裂枣！人不仅没看住，现在连控制权也失去了，都他妈的废物！

他心一横，方向盘打死，直接朝总部开去。

“但丁，冷静，”托尼奥仿佛是预感到事情不对，连忙劝解，“人虽然不在我们手上，但没离开弗杜那.....”

他不等对方把话说完，便干脆利索挂掉电话。很好，那就是弗杜那军事基地，他知道该找谁了！他妈的杜兰德尔！狗鼻子伸得也太长了！

维吉尔盯着金属板上一动不动几乎面目全非的乔西·汤普森，有点想笑。一动不动，多好的形容词，一个死去的人，一个死的透透的，在河里泡了整整三天三夜，如果不是堵塞河道还会继续泡下去的人，怎么可能会动？！

“如果确认无误，请在这里代签字，并留下代签人的ID和可联系电话。”

他茫然的接过笔和书写板，在对方手指点到位置机械的写上自己的姓名，联系方式和身份证编号。就这儿，一个生命宣告结束。维吉尔浑浑噩噩的坐在停尸房外长椅上，窗外是阴沉沉的云，就像这墙壁，这地板，还有乔西布满青色血管突起的皮肤一样，让人喘不过气。

他该如何对这年轻人的父母解释，对不起，您的儿子死了，如果不是别人通过他上衣口袋里我的名片，您的儿子可能就是这房后无数具被遗弃的无名尸体其中之一。

对面墙上的裂纹深深浅浅，组成一个蹩脚的嘲笑。这都是我的错，我以为这傻小子过火把节玩疯了，所以连着两天未出现，电话也没人接。我应该怀疑，我应该报警，我应该去寝室找他，我应该做的事很多，可我却什么都没做......这都是我的错。

“请问您是维吉尔·雷德格雷夫先生吗？”

“哈？”他恍惚的抬头。

旁边站了位身着便服的中年男人，对方伸出的手里拿了张警官证，“我是怀特督察，有几个问题想跟您核实，4月30日，也就是火把节当晚，8：00—10：00，这段时间您在哪里，有谁可以证明？”

维吉尔被突然而来的精准提问砸得莫名其妙，随后立马明白过来，如果警察这么问，那只意味着一件事，“乔西是他杀？”

“我们现在要排除一切可能，所以如果方便的话，希望你能提供准确信息以及可供核实的人或场地，”对方既不承认也未否认。

“我，”他停住自己，在脑海中迅速滤了一遍，决定这没什么好隐瞒的，通过社会关系就能轻松查到，所以对但丁影响应该不大。

“我和我弟弟，但丁，在一起，我们在小不列颠的the mission酒吧喝了几杯，然后便各自回家。具体时间可以查我公寓的出入记录，不过，大概就是这个时间段。因为我第二天有课，所以休息比较早。”

怀特一边记录一边点头，“好的好的，对了，您是教授吧？”

“是的。”

对方接着又提了几个无关紧要的问题，维吉尔尽可能一一作答。

“嗯嗯，我看看，没什么了，您可以先回，如果有事，我会再联系您的。”

“呃，怀特警官，”临走前还是忍不住，他需要确认，“乔西是我的学生，我想知道，他到底是怎么死的？”

“你签字时没看报告吗？”见自己惊讶的摇头，对方既一脸无奈又习以为常的回道，“颅骨粉碎性骨折加失血过度。”


	11. 第六章（22）

稍缓的速度，优雅的乐调，行板如歌般缓缓流淌，维吉尔仿佛置身于小船中，随波晃动，一摇一摆步入梦境。

醒来，郁郁葱葱的开阔草地铺在眼前，他虽然穿着皮鞋却有种赤脚踩上的错觉，嫩绿新草没有想象中柔软，反而倔强的顶着脚底抵抗来自上方的压迫，这种刺刺麻麻的触感竟意外舒服。微风吹来，清凉中含着点点暖意，这是雨后初晴的宁静。

自己那颗忐忑的心总算得到些许安慰，但丁的第一重梦境，不算太坏，希望接下来的也亦如此。在正式入梦前，他预设了很多可能，无法控制自己，总是假定最坏的场景。

但丁或许被囚禁在监狱中，潮湿晦暗的房间空无一物，灰色石墙带来的压迫将对方困在角落，连空气都冻如冰块吸不进吐不出，时间在这里静止，无穷无尽的刑期，孤身一人.....

又或者，但丁陷入循环往复的莫比斯楼梯，在盘旋石道上永远奔跑，无论哪个方向，都是数不清的台阶，螺旋孔道内是漆黑深渊，望不到终点的路途，令人绝望.....

所以，比起预判，这画面已是不幸中的万幸，他现在只需要找到但丁迷失的精神本体就行。似乎受某种力量推动，维吉尔抬腿朝远处山头走去。

等他爬上山顶，周围环境已悄然改变，整个景色被调成阴冷的深秋，天地连成一体，笼罩在浓郁深蓝里。峡谷凹陷处孤零零的老房子伫立在舞台中央，在半轮明月形成的聚光灯下，即使被浓密树丛环绕，被层层淡雾包裹，他也能通过屋顶那标志性的四方烟囱一眼认出，这是自己和但丁的家。

准确说，是曾经共同的家。

只向前踏出一步，便忽然来到宅邸的石板路上。维吉尔稳了稳神，告诉自己，这是但丁的梦，这是他想给你看的东西，没什么好担忧的。

尖刺铁篱笆上缠着枯萎的常青藤，其余3/4则用高高砖墙围着。大门早已生锈崩落，歪歪扭扭像两个互相取暖的乞丐勉强靠在一起，心脏突然快速跳动仿佛下一秒就要蹦出胸膛，他用力按住大口喘气，不行，我还不能到下一层，这里有东西在呼唤我，给我点时间。

维吉尔来不及做过多打算，推开大门。“嘎吱”一声，手中冰冷铁栏变为沉重的木门，灰尘簌簌落下，破碎的玻璃残片在脚边地板随处可见。

这种逼真的实物感，难道但丁之前来过？

月光透过窗户照进来，因为房屋结构，走廊深处愈发阴暗，但缺少亮光并不重要，维吉尔有种感觉，他要找的东西就在附近。

快速移动的脚步！有人！

“但丁？！是你吗？”他高声呼喊。

靠近客厅那侧的走道传来一声闷响，接着是碰撞声和清脆的破碎声。维吉尔沿声音赶去，地毯上只剩一堆花瓶碎片，不见其他踪影。

沙发外套被啃食得残缺不全（可能是老鼠），露出里面脏兮兮的海绵和弹簧，餐桌，木椅以及橱柜覆着积尘，屋内四角堆有蛛网。壁炉上方还是那副油画，妈妈的画，他们的全家福。维吉尔走过去，油画除了有点褪色外，表面一尘不染，似乎被人擦拭过，连金属边框都闪着亮光，端端正正挂在墙上。

但丁果然在这里！

“但丁！”他环顾四周，再次喊道，“你在哪儿？我是维吉尔，我来接你了！”

“咚”，前门被用力关上。

该死！

等他再次冲出屋时，音乐却陡然响起，地面也跟着晃动，维吉尔跌跌撞撞扶上围墙，他还不能走，为什么，要进入下一层，这里有但丁！

“但丁！但丁！”一边急促大喊一边努力让心跳镇定减缓，布拉德，崔西，再给我点时间。

又是一阵剧烈摇摆，平整土地出现龟裂，维吉尔踉踉跄跄倒向一边，下意识想靠上身旁栏杆，伸手去摸却什么也没有。他脚下不稳，跪倒在地，伴着《天鹅湖》幽怨的琴声，地面逐渐抬升，周围泥块迅速脱落，眼睁睁看路面消失，自己这里孤成悬崖，老宅立在陡壁对面。

“但丁！”他愤怒的抓起泥土甩向天空，该死！

被刺眼的光线照醒，维吉尔抬手遮住额头半合眼皮，远处是不停旋转的摩天轮，游乐园？！

有人递过一个由长气球编扎而成的蓝色小狗，蓬松格子衫，粗短白手套，是小丑吗？待自己仰头确认时却被吓了一跳，夸张三角帽下是一张无面脸，像光滑蛋壳，只有弯曲弧线而没有五官雕琢。他惊慌失措的站起来，飞快后退却撞上另一个人。

“啊，对不起，”扭过头的瞬间再度被吓，又一个无面人！

佝背妇人未吭声，只是提了下粉红挎包，转过满头银发，拄起拐杖慢慢离开。

第二重梦境，原来但丁已拥有塑造人物的能力，真是太不可思议了！或许真如他们预测的那样，但丁是个天才筑梦者，一个通过投影摄取别人记忆从而再度搭建的“工程师”。

维吉尔努力压住内心几欲浮起的失落和嫉妒，他连“制作”单独物体都达不到100%成功，而但丁，在构建宏大场景的同时，竟可以虚拟出配套人物，还是不同阶层、不同年龄、具有不同职业的人物！只是刻画容貌需要更多精力以及更详细的记忆或想象，所以，这些可能只是对方的半成品或者实验品。

咬紧牙根，他知道去哪里找但丁了。

镜子迷宫。

自己曾在游乐场差点走丢，就在镜子迷宫。5岁的维吉尔找不到出口，找不到父母，也找不到但丁。所见之处尽是一个拼命想把泪水憋回眼中的银发小孩，清秀眉目皱成一团，像只受惊的小鹿不知所措。他转身，镜中人转身，他奔跑，镜中人奔跑，正面、背面、侧面，无数个影子，无数个小孩，可实际上只有一人。绝望的维吉尔最后抱头缩在两扇镜子链接处，同时面对四个一模一样的自己，直到另一个完全不同的银发小孩出现在镜中。

现在轮到他去寻找但丁了。

“但丁，如果你听到，请回答我，我知道你就在这里！”维吉尔摸着镜面始终向右行走。镜子迷宫的唯一好处是没有死胡同，顺着一个方向总能走出去。

正当自己思考时，一抹红色从前方转弯处掠过，“但丁！？”

虽然只看到对方一闪而过的背影，但那个高度，是小孩？

他急匆匆的追过去，小小红衣像团跃动的火苗，从一个界面跳向另一个界面，就隔四五个玻璃的距离却始终赶不上，而对方似乎也不想让自己跟丢。如果维吉尔在交叉口停顿，火苗便重新出现，隐隐约约勾引自己，就像在玩捉迷藏。

这种若即若离却总抓不住的感觉让他越来越躁，心跳也成倍增长，就在此时，该死的音乐又一次响起，“但丁！快出来！没时间玩了！”

怎么办！我不能再弄丢他了！

紧要关头，维吉尔灵光乍现，他立刻坐在地上，将头埋于膝盖和手臂之间，再小心翼翼透过双腿缝隙偷看脚尖地面。果然，没过多久，一双深棕色软底凉鞋出现在那里。维吉尔耐心等待对方接近，终于，在凉鞋犹犹豫豫蹭了几步后，半截小腿也出现在视野中。

“哈，抓到你啦，”猛地伸手把对方拽入怀中，瘦小身躯微微抖动，没有来的一阵揪心，“但丁，”他轻轻捧住对方肉嘟嘟的脸颊，欣慰的说，“我来带你回家。”

清澈的蓝眼睛像对玻璃球，朝自己眨了两下，又歪起头似乎在认真考虑这个提议，幼版但丁看起来比大的要可爱多了。可现在，没有时间给维吉尔宠爱弟弟，他必须说服对方这是梦境，强制对方清醒过来，“但丁，你听我说....”

音乐声变得更高更亮，镜子裂成片片雪花，小孩眼中满是害怕。这种惶惶不安的恐惧绝对不是由摇摆不定的地面或不停掉落的玻璃引起，这目光是看到什么骇人场景而留下的彻骨战栗。幼小的但丁颤如一片树叶，嘴唇张开可没有一点声音，连尖叫都没有，尽管对方看起来就在撕声呐喊。

“发生了什么？”维吉尔紧张追问。

牙齿重重咬上嘴唇，使劲晃动脑袋，挣扎着想要后退。

“但丁....”


	12. 第六章（3）

布拉德下了飞机一出机场大门，便看到自动感应门旁站了个中等身材的年轻男子，胸前举块牌子，“欢迎布拉德”。既没有头衔也没有姓氏，就这么干突突的用彩色油笔写了自己名字。

这就是要接我的人？他诧异的盯着对方，上半身是黑色套头卫衣，下半身是漂白牛仔裤加红色帆布鞋，再搭配稍显稚嫩的脸和嘴边毛茸茸的胡须，以及冲自己微笑时眼中闪烁的天真！布拉德不得不再次质问，这就是联系人？

一种被轻视的感觉敲打着他那可怜的自尊，我好歹也是被四国通缉的“要犯”，你们就派了个这儿来敷衍我？于是他华丽转身，随其他人一同默默朝相反方向走去。

“嘿，布拉德，”那人小跑过来亲切的抓住自己，不由分说摇起手来，“你好，我是卡尔斯，很高兴见到你。”

他想抽出手，但对方抓得更紧也更用力。一人尴尬一人自然的堵在路中继续晃手，任由周围人一边咂嘴一边不屑的从两侧绕开。好吧，他现在肯定了，这就是接头人，因为全世界只有美国佬才会这么自以为是。

随后，布拉德跟着卡尔斯上了一辆贴有黑色反光膜的黑色轿车，驶入一栋不知名的大楼停车场，再登上一副外表看起来与普通无异的客用电梯，来到一层繁忙的办公室，穿着像普通公务员的男男女女正专心致志各司其职（或许他们真是），对这两个闯入者没有提出任何质疑。最后，他被带进一间宽敞的房间，在走进去的一刻，布拉德不得不承认，他被惊到了，这与自己之前预想的英国完全不一样，起码这阳光这环境，不太一样。

占据整个房间右侧的是扇巨型玻璃窗，外面一览无余的天空清澈干净。周围所有建筑都在这层楼下，阳光直射进来，给屋内一端摆放的红木桌，桌前的皮质客椅以及柔软的米色地毯都罩一层金雾。

拄拐老人神情严肃立于窗畔，俯视楼下，对方听到脚步转过身来。深棕色眼球炯炯有神，完全没有衰老的浑浊和迷茫，灰黄相间的卷发下苍白皮肤宛如树皮般布满纵横交错的皱纹，但坚毅嘴巴上却是修理整齐的络腮胡。

虽然不清楚对方身份，但，这西装革履腰杆挺拔的姿态，才是一个特工应有的感觉（尤其对比某人吊儿郎当的穿着）！

“布拉德，这位是SIS负责人，桑科多斯，”卡尔斯冲白发老人点点头，单手插兜信步走向房间左侧的迷你吧台，宛如自家般随手挑了瓶酒，有模有样的托起瓶底审视标签，然后故作礼貌征求意见，“白兰地，可以吗？”

身后传来木门扣合的撞击声，他清了下嗓子，虽然目前为止一头雾水，但适度的镇定还要保持，于是扬起下巴，高声回道，“谢谢，不加冰。”

“哦，好的，”卡尔斯愣了愣，又立马笑笑，多拿出一个杯子。

感情你刚刚不是对我说的？布拉德残存的自尊心又一次遭到重锤，所幸有人记得身为主方应有的礼节。

“请坐，”老人抬手指了下客椅，然后拐着银色手杖颤颤巍巍走向桌后，对方似乎饱受关节炎困扰，右腿总以一种不自然的走姿落后左腿半步。

“我一直很期待与你面对面交流，”艰难坐下后，接过卡尔斯递上的酒杯，“请畅所欲言，我想你一定有许多问题期待解答。”

莫里斯低头专心翻阅行动报告，消瘦颧骨上架了副老花镜，眼皮下的老年斑经镜片反向折射被扩大数倍呈现出来，就像黝黑的煎饼里夹了几粒芝麻，不仔细观察还真不明显。

原来这是真的！但丁从老上级脸上找到的惊人发现仿佛打开新世界大门，仔细琢磨，莫里森的确如托尼奥所说，越老越像摩根·弗里曼。同样的短寸白发，同样的下垂眼角，以及同样充满智慧的老年斑。

干瘪的嘴唇轻轻抖动，“但丁，你有什么要补充的吗？”

他确实有，但神游的思路被猛然打断，一时难以跟上。“呃，”尴尬的换条腿再次翘好，又在椅子上扭了扭重新坐直，为自己整理问题争取时间。

“关于犯人的审讯什么时候展开？”

紧张之下只能先挑重要的提，但下意识脱口而出的疑问却如灵感乍现般瞬间激发，其他问题接踵而至，就像破碎的存钱罐，劈里啪啦往外倾吐。

“为什么不扣押在局里，而是安置在安全屋内？”

“为什么是军方的安全屋而不是我们的？”

“为什么轮值看守要加入SIS的人？”

“为什么.....”

“哇哦，”莫里森摘下眼镜，笑眯眯的望向自己，做了个下压的手势，“淡定点，一个一个说。”

“还有，”他终于记起自己专门从托尼奥手中抢走报告，非要亲自提交的目的了，“我要申请对维吉尔的重点监护。”

莫里森的表情没有明显波动，似乎对最后一条附加要求并不意外，而老头的坦然接受却引起但丁怀疑。他既好奇又警觉的问，“你那关于不要把私人感情带入工作的长篇大论去哪儿了？”

“关于这个，我确实要和你认真讨论一下。”

看对方突然摆出的严肃认真，但丁不由得收起玩笑，他双手交叉放于膝盖，身体微倾表明态度。

“SIS在美国人的帮助下从瑞士引渡了一名国际通缉犯，对方是神经学博士，罪名是进行非法人体实验，而他实验的内容恰好和你哥哥的研究课题高度重合，根据你的报告，”莫里森又戴上眼镜翻开其中一页，“维吉尔的助手似乎与爱尔兰那边联系紧密。所以我想问的是，雷德格雷夫教授的研究到底进行到哪一步了？”


End file.
